List of X-Men storylines
X-Men: Savage Issue #1 Following the events of Schism and Shattered Alliance, mutants are being heavily persecuted against in response to Cyclops's attack. Cyclops has seceded from the X''-''Men in favor of joining Magneto and bringing about his cause in a completely different way than before. Wolverine notices that more and more mutants are beginning to agree with Cyclops's cause instead of his, and that it is going to be increasingly different to lead them. Black Panther is disappointed with Storm's past support of Cyclops's views, to which she apologizes and attempts to rebuild their relationship. Furious with Cyclops, Black Panther openly mentions his thoughts of vengeance upon him. Storm implores her husband to reconsider this view and instead allow them to attempt to help Cyclops, but he refuses to do so. Wolverine decides to bestow the role of leadership to Storm after realizing that the team will actually listen to her more than they would him. Hope inquires Havok on whether or not he will go searching for his brother. Havok states that they are not supposed to mention Cyclops, to which Hope counters with the fact that Cyclops is his brother. All of a sudden, an out''-''of''-''control Beast begins to attack in a more primal, beastly''-''looking form, to which a mysterious figure is pleased. Issue #2 Beast charges in on Hope and Havok in his new feral form, but Havok manages to deflect him with a blast. Havok orders Hope to flee the scene, but she refuses to do so. Wolverine and Storm arrive to their aid, wondering what has happened to Beast. Storm considers that this horrifying display may be a byproduct of the next stage in his mutation; however, Hope denies this theory as she notices that Beast's eyes are bloodshot red. Storm knocks Beast down with a strike of lightning. Wolverine orders them to be careful with how they attack Beast, as he remains their teammate regardless of the current situation at hand. The combined efforts of the X''-''Men manage to subdue the Beast in a quarantined state. Hope confirms her suspicions of Beast being mind controlled. Wolverine states that he is going out to have a drink and orders the other X''-''Men to watch over Hank for the time''-''being. Of course, Logan becomes too drunk after consuming so much alcohol and is ambushed by a mysterious form. Wolverine soon awakes to a moment of silence in a white room, which is followed by a menacing voice. The voice states that they are to engage in a game called "save the mutants", which involves Wolverine attempting to choose between a red and green button in order to solve Storm and X''-''23, who are strapped to the wall. After a quick moment of hesitation, Wolverine chooses to push the green button, which activates the trap and sends hot lava flowing on top of Storm and X''-''23. Wolverine attempts to save them, before learning that it was merely a nightmare. Unfortunately, he wakes up to learn that he is currently strangling Storm and stabbing X''-''23 with his claws. Category:Storylines